putinpseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Broken Mirror.
Summary Len looks for Rin in the data world and reflects on their relationship; spotting her, he attempts to reach her before being stopped by Camui. Len confronts the figure and Camui tells him about his own and Irina's past as drugged child soldiers; silencing him, Len prepares to show Rin the "happiness" she wanted, as mentioned in A Place to Chat!, before she disappears. As he resigns himself to the future outcome, Len wrestles Camui and thinks about all the things he once fixated on. Defeating the other Vocaloid, he says goodbye to Irina. Lyrics |-|Japanese = |-|Romaji = |-| English= Keywords *『きえないひとみを見つけるその時まで 』 Until the moment I find the eyes that don't vanish *『リンが望んだね、、、だから戦うよ！！』 It's what Rin wanted,,, So I'll fight!! *『ボクと同じなんだよｗ』 Although it's the same with me lol *『クスリはもういらない、受け止める』 I don't need drugs anymore, I'll stop taking them *『ララララハッピー☆ 』 LaLaLaLa Happy☆ *『エコエコうるせぇー！！ 』 Shut up with your yammering!! *『霞んだ未来は　何度も導く 』 The blurry future showed the way many times *『さよならイリーナ』Farewell Irina Illustration Analysis Broken_Mirror_2.jpg|A "sleeping" Miku. Broken_Mirror_3.jpg|A "sleeping" Len. Broken_Mirror_1.jpg|Len reaching out to Rin. Broken_Mirror_4.jpg|Irina's red eyes. Broken_Mirror_5.jpg|Camui's weapon Broken_Mirror_Meeting.jpg|Camui and Len's meeting. Broken_Mirror_wow_this_is_intense_guy.png|Wow, this seems intense Broken_Mirror_6.jpg|Camui and Len's fight Broken_Mirror_7.jpg|Wrestling move The video, as with the following two, shows shots of Rin, Len, and Miku's bodies sleeping while their consciousness is inside the data world. Each have a USB attached to show their current location, and the camera zooms in on Len to show his perspective is first. As Len looks through the data world, several images from previous PVs are shown, including an image of Irina's suicide, Len's despairing pose from If We Meet Again☆, and images of Len's previous life, the dog, in Stealing is Wrong? and No Need to Worryy!!. These flashbacks go back to the start of Len's relationship as he realizes how he's fixated on their past. An image is then shown of Irina sitting in the data world, her eyes turned red--her eyes are subsequently shown red in Goodbye to You★ as well, while switching between her different selves. As Len resolves not to "repeat" in order to reach the end, his running form switches between himself and his dog self, indicating his resolve not to stay in the past. Afterwards, appearing before Irina is Camui, gun in hand and bald over the events of The Other Side of the Mirror＞. Like Len, he also flashes to images of his past life. Several flashbacks of Irina are also shown as Camui exposits his and Irina's past. After this moment, a clip of the wrestler Riki Choushuu, who also appeared in Goodbye to the Dream☆, interrupts the video as he remarks "wow, it's getting intense". This clip foreshadows the outcome as Camui is shown wrestling Len, putting his gun down. The final image is, noted in the next song, Len defeating Camui using the Suplex Hold. Sound Effect Analysis The first sounds of the PV are the sound of crunching footsteps, likely Len's own as he walks through the snowy storm of the data world. Following his pronouncement to find Rin and before the opening title, a clip of Riki Choushuu can be heard saying "Ah.."; the sentence that this clip belongs to will be repeated in full later in the song and this may serve as foreshadowing. Through the song, Riki serves as a sort of Greek Chorus for the characters, echoing their feelings. Following Len's pronouncement that Rin also needs the "accelerating" happy memories, Riki can be heard saying "There is something I want to do!", likely relating to Len wanting to reach Rin and show her a parting happiness. As Camui explains Irina and his own drugging to be child-soldiers, Riki can then be heard saying he will explain something to the listener. Following this segment, Riki remarks on the intensity of the situation in the full clip. Trivia Notes *The battle is reminiscent of the confrontation between the dog and Irina's comrade shown in Stealing is Wrong?; on both occasions the former attempts to reach Irina/Rin, only for the latter to stand in his way. **Similarly, the dog and Len both say farewell to Irina by the end of their songs, although in this case Len defeats Camui. *One of the tags for this song in Nico Nico Douga is "I'm glad it didn't hurt". Curiosities *Camui's Soviet Union tattoo is missing, possibly as a result of his entry into the data world. *It's unclear why Camui put down his weapon and decided to wrestle Len instead; it's possible the bullets would miss as indicated by his speech at the start. *Len's yellow subtitles are occasionally red during the beginning of the song, indicating his dog memories; after emphasizing that he wouldn't "repeat", he stops using red text, possibly indicating his letting go of his past life. *Camui's text, unlike his previous songs, is colored blue and only occasionally red; curiously, the speech of the blue text indicates his past life as Irina's comrade. *The word "uo" used by Camui in the phrase "Isn't she a murderer of war...?" literally means "fish"; "uoo", rather, means "war", making a pun and another reference to fish in the series. *Similarly, "kawauso" in the phrase "Look...pathetic right?" actually means "otter," while "kawaisou" means "pathetic". External Links *Lyrics Source ---- Category:Songs in Part 4